Lechuzas en el cielo
by Littlenay
Summary: Parecía un día normal, pero no lo era en absoluto. Las lechuzás invadieron el cielo, capas de colores llenaros las calles. Y Dudley... él tenía demasiadas preguntas.


**Nota de la autora: **después de mucho tiempo sin escribir al final las musas han dedicida hacerme una visita. Así que aquí os dejo el fic. Espero que os guste :)

**LECHUZAS EN EL CIELO**

Como cada día Vernon Dursley había bajado al comedor de su nueva casa, en su nuevo barrio, en la nueva ciudad y como cada día desde los últimos meses, iría a su nuevo trabajo.

A regañadientes reconocía que su nueva vida era "bastante" normal. La casa estaba en un barrio acomodado de una pequeña ciudad, y su trabajo en la empresa donde estaba era tan aburrido como el anterior. Al menos de cara a los vecinos podía decir que eran una familia normal, gracias a Dios.

Menos por esas visitas. Odiaba esas visitas sorpresa que les hacían un par de veces a la semana esa panda de raros. Prefería que los siguieran con la capa esa que les convertía en invisibles a que les fueran a visitar en su casa, cuando todo el mundo les podía ver. Si al menos se esforzaran por parecer personas correctas... pero no, siempre llegaban con aquella ropa extraña, con sombreros de todo tipo y colores chillones.

Al principio les seguían todo el día: a él cuando iba al trabajo, a Petunia con la compra y hasta a Dudley en el instituto. Pero hacía un par de meses que les habían dicho que no podían continuar con el seguimiento. Resulta que necesitaban a todos los efectivos para esa guerra y blablabla, y que ahora solo les podrían ir a visitar para comprobar que todo continuaba igual.

Por él como si se mataban entre ellos y no quedaba ningún anormal de esos en el mundo. Así podría vivir más tranquilo y feliz.

Eso es lo que pensaba Vernon Dursley mientras desayunaba esa mañana delante del televisor. Petunia había hecho huevos con bacon. Los últimos meses Dudley había adelgazado tanto que ahora solo parecía una pelota de playa, así que para alegría de Vernon la dieta se había terminado.

Echó un vistazo a su hijo y vio como removía la comida sin ganas y con la mirada perdida. Debía hablar con su hijo, últimamente se comportaba de una manera preocupante. No comía tanto, miraba las noticias e incluso leía el periódico. Algo no iba bien con el pequeño Dudley, se preocupaba demasiado. Ese no era el Dudders que él había criado, con ganas de boxear y de luchar, de mostrar siempre quién era el mejor.

Pero mientras observaba a su hijo algo ocurrió.

¡PLOF!

Los tres se giraron hacía donde procedía el ruido y se encontraron con una lechuza que se había golpeado en la ventana de la cocina. Petunia, en medio de la cocina con una sartén en la mano, miró nerviosa a su marido. Pero antes de poder hacer nada el pájaro se recuperó del golpe, voló un poco desorientado por el jardín y al cabo de unos instantes siguió su camino.

Anormales. Totalmente anormales - comentó crispado Vernon ante el espectáculo, giró su redonda cara y cogió un trozo de bacon para llevárselo a la boca. Petunia, un poco más tranquila llegó al lavadero donde dejó la sartén y distraída se dispuso a limpiarla.

Solo Dudley siguió mirando por la ventana. Por eso fue el único que vio como otra lechuza que llevaba un sobre pasaba cerca de su ventana. Y otra. Y otra más. Cuando se levantó después de desayunar para ir al instituto había contado unos diez pájaros.

A las ocho y media el señor Dursley cogía su maletín, mientras que que Dudley lo esperaba delante de la puerta con la mochila ya puesta. Uno de los cambios en su nueva vida era que ahora los dos compartían parte del camino cada mañana. El chico se fijó que había dos lechuzas que se disputaban el puesto sobre el buzón del señor y la señora Knighton, los vecinos.

Cuando Vernon estuvo listo, los dos emprendieron camino y solo fue tres calles más abajo, ya en el centro de la ciudad, que el señor Dursley tuvo un gran _dejavú_. Se vio como diecisiete años atrás, en las calles de su antigua ciudad: lechuzas volando por todos lados, gente con raras capas de todos los colores invadiendo la ciudad...

Cogió a su hijo del brazo tan fuerte que este giró la cara hacía él rápidamente.

- Nos volvemos a casa.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y e instituto? ¿Pero si..?

- Nos volvemos a casa ¡AHORA! - algo en la cara de Vernon Dursley hizo que no preguntara nada más. Asintió y los dos volvieron otra vez hacía casa.

Cuando llegaron, Petunia los abrió con cara de preocupación. Junto con Dudley llevaron a su marido al comedor donde había la tele puesta.

- Esta pasando otra vez, cariño - dijo la mujer y señaló la televisión.

Dudley miró a su madre un momento: en la tele estaban pasando un anuncio de detergente. Con un chasquido de lengua su Petunia cogió el mando y cambió los canales hasta que encontró con uno de información 24 horas. La voz del presentador les llegó a los tres:

"Está ocurriendo un hecho extraño en todo el país. Las lechuzas se están comportando de manera anómala durante toda la mañana. Ya en la noche se ha detectado un movimiento de estos animales muy superior al habitual, pero que el ritmo continúe por la mañana no ocurre muchas veces. La últimos datos de un hecho parecido es de hace diecisiete años. Los expertos dicen..."

Petunia cerró la televisión con otro chasquido de lengua.

- Y también decían que durante la noche se han visto fuegos artificiales, lluvias de cometas, fuentes que de golpe en lugar de agua salía vino. Y está pasando en todo el país.

- ¿Pero esta gente que tiene en la cabeza? - explotó de golpe el hombre - Ya te lo diré yo: ¡Nada! No tienen nada en la cabeza. Tantas varitas, palabras raras, capas invisibles y otras chorradas. Se han vuelto todos locos. ¡Locos!

- Cariño, la tensión, recuerda lo que te dijo el médico.

- ¡Al cuerno el médico! !Qué sabrá él! - y habría seguido gritando improperios si no lo hubiera cortado su hijo.

- Quizá haya pasado algo importante Y... no sé. ¿No deberíamos preguntar a alguien si ha ocurrido algo?

Vernon Dursley se quedó en silencio mirando a su hijo fijamente mientas su cara se iba volviendo de color rojo.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros debemos ir a preguntarles a ellos si ha pasado algo? ¡Me importa un cuerno lo que les pase a ellos, me oyes! Y no quiero que nunca más vuelvas a pensar una cosa como esta. ¡Ja! No quiero saber nada más de este mundo de anormales, estoy harto. ¡Harto!

Al cabo de un rato Petunia había conseguido tranquilizar a Vernon y Dudley se encontraba en su habitación. Su ventana daba a la calle, así que veía como montones de lechuzas (y se iban sumando otras aves) iban de un lado a otro. No parecía que el tráfico de pájaros fuera a parar.

Mientras seguía con la mirada a un loro enorme que llevaba una carta se dio cuenta que en ese momento entraban por un lado de la calle un grupo numeroso de gente. No tuvo ninguna duda de que eran magos: esos sombreros de punta, las capas, incluso había alguno que llevaba su varita en la mano.

En silencio bajó las escaleras y desde el pasillo vio que su madre y su pare estaban en la cocina. La mujer intentaba que su marido tomara una tila. Como estaban distraídos se dirigió a la puerta, cogió su chaqueta de la percha y en silencio salió a la calle.

El grupo de magos estaba pasando justo por delante de la casa. Reían. Había algunos que cantaban y otros que bebían. Lo seguro era que todos estaban contentos.

Dudley no se movió de la entrada de su casa mientras pasaban. Tenía dudas. Sus encuentros con aquel tipo de gente estaban llenos de malas experiencias. El rabo de cerdo, aquellos caramelos, el viejo de la tazas de te que les golpeaban las manos...

Bajó la cabeza. No, no se atrevía. Y ya estaba por volver dentro de casa cuando escuchó una voz carrasposa que cantaba:

"Viva Potter el-chico-Salvador,

al mundo le ha quitado el horror.

Ya no volverá Voldemort.

Y es que Potter es un primor."

- Tío, haces peores rimas que Peeves.

Dudley levantó la cabeza mientras el grupo se reía. Ya estaban a punto de girar cuando se decidió y corrió para alcanzarles.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh, un momento!

Un hombre del grupo, con capa amarillo limón, se giró al oír su voz.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo arrastrando las "s" - Oye, que es esa cara seria. ¡Hoy es un día feliz! Incluso para un muggle como tú. Venga, ¡brinda conmigo! - y le pasó una botella con una etiqueta que Dudley no identifico.

El chico se quedó mirando la bebida y con la mano temblorosa cogió la botella.

-Yo...

-¿Si? Vamos bebe chico.

-Yo...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que - movió nerviosamente las manos - antes, bueno, hace un momento he oído la canción.

-¡Ah! La canción de Luke. Jajajaja, es muy buen tipo pero lo de la música no se le da muy bien, cuando canta parece una banshee.

-Si, pero en la canción hablaban de un Potter.

-¡Potter! ¡Ese chico es un héroe! Yo nunca me creí lo que decía El Profeta, no estaba loco de remate. No, no, yo ya le decía a Eddie que ese chico era muy especial.

-Si, pero... ¿hablaba de Harry Potter?

El hombre se quedó mirando un momento al chico, esta vez más serio.

-Sí, hablaba de él - y vio como Dudley dejaba ir el aire - Pero chico, ¿tú cómo sabes de Harry Potter?

-Eum, bueno yo... digamos que lo conozco.

-¿A sí? - y la alegría volvió al mago - Claro, claro, Harry Potter vivió un tiempo con muggles. Seguro que aquí también lo conocéis todos.

-Señor, perdones pero en la canción decía que había terminado con... con Voldemort. ¿Eso es verdad?

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Un muggle que conoce a Harry Potter y al QuiénNoDebeSerNombrado!

-Sí señor, sé de ellos. ¿Pero lo que decía la canción es verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Nos ha salvado a todos! Harry Potter es un héroe, ha matado a el QueNoDebeSerNombrado. ¡Viva Harry Potter!

-Y oiga... ¿está bien? Quiero decir, ¿Potter está bien?

-Sí, está bien.

¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Le ha visto usted?

-No, yo no. Aunque Herbbie, un amigo que tiene a su sobrino estudiando en Hogwarts, bueno, estudiando ahora no, que ha quedado el colegio hecho un desastre, pero sí que estuvo en la batalla de ayuer le vio. Se ve que estuvo muerto...

-¡Muerto!

-Oh, pero después resulto que no, que no estaba muerto sino que solo lo parecía. Y Longbotton, otro chico, mató a la serpiente. Y luego Potter se batió en duelo con Señor Oscuro y ¡ganó! Y ahora somos libres. ¡Al fin!

-De golpe un silencio se impuso entre los dos. El hombre miraba fijamente a Dudley, que aún sostenía la botella entre sus manos.

-¿Quién eres chico?

Y Dudley solo pudo decir:

-Nadie. No soy nadie.

Más silencio.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Ey, Artie ¿qué haces? - una tercera voz les interrumpió. Se estaba acercando a ellos una mujer bajita con un vestido rosa y un sombrero púrpura -. Te has quedado atrás. Suerte que me he dado cuenta que no estabas. Nos vamos a la fiesta que hay montada en casa de los Robinson.

Estas palabras volvieron la alegría en el rostro del mago.

-Una fiesta montada por los Robinson. ¡Eso no me lo pierdo!

Y el hombre con la capa amarilla y la mujer del vestido rosa se alejaron sin dejar de hablar y reír, dejando en medio de la calle a Dudley. El chico volvió su vista al cielo. Las lechuzas continuaban volando encima de los tejados de los vecinos.

Miró la botella que le había dado el mago. "Whisky de fuego" decía la etiqueta. Se encogió de hombros, levantó la botella al cielo, dijo:

-A tu salud Potter.

Y dio un trago.

-FIN-

Si os ha gustado la historia ya lo sabéis, se agradecen los reviews :)


End file.
